Fears, Dreams, and Bloody Vows
by TwilightStar9879
Summary: [the sequel to Love, or Friendship?] Edward and Bella are reunited and things are looking up. But a certain someone tries to ruin their plans.
1. Chapter 1

'I, Edward Anthony-Mason Cullen, take you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my wife. To share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace, and I pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this circle without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of an incorruptible substance, my love for you will never fail. With this ring, we are bound for eternity to one another' I looked into the eyes of my soon to be husband. He was looking down into mine. His topaz eyes glittered in the moonlight that shone through the church windows. He smiled down at me and placed the ring on my finger.

'I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you, Edward Anthony-Mason Cullen, to be my husband. To share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace, and I pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this circle without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of an incorruptible substance, my love for you will never fail. With this ring, we are bound for eternity to one another' I smiled up at him and placed the ring on his finger. We joined our hands together and looked up at the priest.

'By the power vested in me by the church and the Holy Spirit, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride' Edward quickly swooped me into his arms and forcefully brought his lips crashing into mine. Everyone in the church stood and applauded. When Edward and I broke apart I looked at my new husband. His eyes shined with love and lust. I took his hand in mine and we walked down the isle.

_Maybe I should rewind a bit and begin where the last story left off._

'Hey Bella, Edward wants to talk to you. He's upstairs in your room' Alice said as she ran down the stairs.

_It's been a year since that day in the cafeteria. Edward and I have been inseparable ever since and now I'm living with them. We moved to a small town in Oregon. Carlisle took a job at a local hospital and the rest of us just hand around the house._

'Thanks Alice' I rose from the couch and walked up the stairs.

_The house we lived in now looked a lot like their old house back in Forks. Edward and I share a room. It was a big issue with Esme because she felt like she was loosing her little girl, even though I'm 19. _

I ran up to our room and opened the door. Edward was sitting on our bed with a devilish smile on his face. I looked at him curiously before slowly walking into the room.

'Take a seat Bella' he patted the spot next to him and I cautiously sat down. He took my hand in his.

_A few weeks ago I had accidentally put the vampiric wish ring on my finger. I've refused to use the wishes because for some reason I had a feeling that I was going to need it later on._

'Bella, you know that I love you and that I want to spend forever with you right?' he looked me in the eyes and I looked into his beautiful lily pad green ones.

'Of course Edward. I feel the same way about you' I had absolutely no idea where he was going with this. Until he slid off the bed and kneeled on the floor.

'Isabella Marie Swan….' He reached into his back pocket and produced a black velvet box. He flipped it open and there was a white gold ring with a ruby shaped like a heart on it inside. 'Will you marry me?'

'Yes' I screeched. Tears just rolled down my cheeks as he slipped the ring on my finger. I jumped at him and we went flying.

'Damn, you've gotten stronger' he joked. We started to wrestle and pretty soon he had me pinned.

'Well when you're rolling with vampires, you gotta be' I joked before flipping us over so that I was on top of him.

'I love you' he said before bringing my lips down onto his. The kiss was much more passionate than any of the ones we've shared in the past.

'Get a room' Jasper yelled from the door.

'In case you haven't noticed, we're in one' I said in a mocking tone. He smiled and closed the door.

'So, how come everyone seemed to remember me, you know, after the whole thing last year?' I asked.

'I told them. I reminded them about everything and they all remembered. Vampire memories are much more keen than humans. We can remember thing much better' I nodded in understanding.

'I love you so much Edward' I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his forehead. I then laid my head on his. His skin was so warm.

'I love you so much too Bella' there was a knock at the door and then everyone was standing in the room.

'Congratulations' they all screamed. Edward and I both smiled and Alice and Rosalie came over to me.

Rosalie and I had gotten over the whole thing and now we're really good friends. We go shopping together and her and Alice love to spoil me.

'SHOPPING' Alice and Rosalie shrieked. They ran over to me and effortlessly ripped me from Edward. They started to carry me out of the room but I grabbed onto Esme's arm before I was fully in the hallway.

'You have to come too' she smiled and followed us out to Rosalie's car. We all piled in her car and she drove us to the mall. They dragged me into a bridal store and started to pick through the clothes.

'This one would look really good' Alice held up one.

'No, this one' Rosalie held up a different one.

'I think this one would suit you Bella' Esme held up another. They all crowded around me and I held up my hands.

'Why don't you guys pick out _all_ the ones that you think would look best on me and then I'll try them all on in the dressing room' with that they all ran throughout the store, throwing dresses on their shoulders, and at employees that were following them around.

I sat there on my little chair until they all returned with almost half the store. I smiled and they ushered me into one of the dressing rooms. They handed me Rosalie's dresses first and I quickly changed into the first one.

'It's too poofy' they all agreed and I went back in and changed into another one.

'No' they continued on like that until there was one that stood out to all four of us.

The top was a halter/corset and there was sheer fabric that went from under my breasts to above my hips. The bottom was ruffled and scrunched. There was an ivy pattern that went from the top to my waist and then was on the bottom of the dress.

'Perfect' they all muttered when I walked out of the dressing room. I smiled and walked back in.

'Perfect' I whispered as I twirled around in the dress. Leave it to all of them to take me shopping for my wedding dress right after I got engaged.

After I changed out of it they took it to the register and fought over who was going to pay for it. Esme won because she played the 'I'm going to be her mother-in-law' part.

'Thanks Esme' I said as we carried the dress out to the car. She smiled and gave me a light hug.

'Anytime Bella' we got into the car and Rosalie drove us back to the house. We quietly carried the dress up to Alice's room and hid it in the very back of her closet where she kept all of the clothes she'll never wear again.

'Go find Edward. I'm sure he's going crazy without you' Alice said. I nodded and ran out of her room.

I ran throughout the house but Edward was nowhere to be found. I called his name numerous times but he never answered. I walked out back and walked around the porch a couple times before I saw him out of the corner of my eye. He was with Emmett and Jasper and they were carrying a hose.

'Spray me and I'll go find some other guy to marry' I heard them stopped and I looked at them. Their faces were horror struck and they dropped the hose. I picked it up and held it.

'Good boys' I smiled and then turned the hose on them. I didn't turn it off until they were drenched from head to toe.

'You're so mean' Edward said before he tackled me. He pinned me to the ground and then pressed his body to mine so that my clothes soaked up the water.

'Not fair' I screamed as I tried to push him off of me but he had to good of a hold on me.

'It's plenty fair' he said before he pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back and realized this was going to be the start of something very beautiful.

* * *

**for a pic of bella's dress look in my profile. hope u like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

'Bella, Edward, why are you guys soaked?' Alice asked when Edward and I walked inside. We just started to laugh and she looked at us like we were crazy.

Edward and I walked up to our room and I walked into the closet. I pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a tank. Edward walked in also and pulled out a similar outfit only he had a wife beater.

'You look gorgeous' he said after we had changed. We sat down on our bed and he wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head against his shoulder and felt the warmth of his skin warm my face.

'Edward, will you ever be a vampire again?' I didn't dare look into his eyes because I knew that, even though they can't turn black anymore, they still held the same feeling.

'No Bella. Even if I do miss it a little, I will never put you in that sort of danger again' he ran his fingers through my hair and kissed the top of my head.

'Think about your family and how they'll feel when you grow old and die' his grip on me tightened and I knew this wasn't a subject that he wanted to talk about.

'They understand and I know that it will be hard for them but I love you Bella. I would rather die than be apart from you' I smiled but it was halfhearted. I didn't know if this was right.

'Dinnertime kids' Esme called from downstairs. We stood and walked to the kitchen where Esme had lasagna waiting for us.

'Thanks mom' we said in unison. She smiled as we sat down and began to eat our food. Even though Esme hasn't eaten food in quite a long time, she's an amazing cook.

'You two enjoy your meal. I hear a little tussle going on upstairs' she quickly ran out of the room.

'I bet its Emmett and Jasper fighting over the x-box 360' Edward joked. I smile and stuffed another fork full of lasagna in my mouth.

'After this, do you want to head off to bed? I have something special planned for tomorrow' I finished chewing my food and then swallowed it.

'What's tomorrow?' I asked but the minute I did I felt like a complete and total freaking airhead.

'It's our one year anniversary' he said as he kissed my forehead. He grabbed my now clean plate and his and he carried them over to the sink where he washed them and then put them away.

'Time for bed' he whispered in my ear. It sent chills down my spine which made him smile. He lifted me into his arms and carried me up to our room.

We changed into our pj's and then we climbed into bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. He rested his head on my shoulder and kissed my ear before he relaxed and we both fell asleep.

'_I REMEMBER' the whole cafeteria was looking at me like I was some type of freak but I didn't care. I ran over to my Edward and jumped into his lap._

'_Silly Edward, you said I wouldn't remember' I said as I nuzzled my face into his neck. _

'_I'm so sorry Bella' he whispered into my hair. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me as tight as he could._

'_So, you're human now?' I asked. His skin felt warm and his eyes weren't a topaz color so I think that was right._

'_Yes' I looked up and he was looking into my eyes with such lust that it made my heart go wild._

'_I love you Bella' he pressed his lips to mine and the whole cafeteria fell silent again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. _

_A COUPLE DAYS LATER _

'_Jacob?' I said into the phone. _

'_Hi Bella. It's nice to hear your voice. I haven't seen you in forever' his voice was chipper and I felt a pain in my heart._

'_Yeah, sorry about that. Listen Jake, I need to talk to you' I took in a deep breath and waited for him to answer._

'_It's alright Bella, and what do you need to talk about?' I felt a single tear stream down my face._

'_I'm sorry Jacob but I want this to end. I've found someone else. I'm truly very sorry but I have to do what my hearts telling me, and my heart chooses him' it was silent on the other end and another tear escaped my eyes._

_I was about to say something but he hung up. I set the phone down and walked out of the room straight into Edward's arms._

'_It's alright Bella. He'll be ok' I smiled and rested my head on his chest, hearing his heart beat was soothing and it calmed me down._

'Wake up Bella. You need to get dressed' my angel's voice called to me in the darkness. I slowly opened my eyes to see him standing over me.

'What time is it?' it was still somewhat dark outside so I knew it was relatively early. I mean, the moon was still out for chrissake.

'It's early' was all he said before leaving. I groaned and threw the covers off of me. I slowly walked to the closet and there was dress hanging on the door. I took it down and there was a note that had my name on it.

'Nice' I said as I changed into it. I walked into the bathroom and did my makeup and hair. I then walked out to the living room where Edward was waiting for me. He was in a nice tux and when I reached the foot of the stairs he took my arm and led me outside where a limo was waiting for us.

'Oh Edward' I gasped as he opened the door for me. I climbed inside and he followed. I looked at the floor and there were a bunch rose petals.

'Do you like it?' he asked. I nodded and he reached into the little refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of sparkling cider.

'I love it' he poured the cider into a champagne glass and handed it to me. I took a sip and smiled at him. This was so romantic.

'When we get close to where we're going I'm going to need to blindfold you ok?' I nodded and I began to shake with excitement.

'Calm down Bella' he laughed and took my drink from me. I knew he thought that I was going to spill it.

He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. He forcefully pressed his lips to mine and playfully slid his tongue across my lips. I felt my heart race as I parted my lips to give him entrance. His tongue danced with mine and his hands roamed across my back.

'Time for the blindfold' he said as he broke away. I grunted which made him laugh. He pulled out a bandana and tied it around my eyes. I felt the car come to a stop not that much later and I felt his arms beneath me and then I was lifted into the air.

'Where're we going?' I asked but he remained silent. I had my arms tied around his neck. I knew he wouldn't drop me but I still wanted to be safe.

I felt the ground underneath my feet and instinctively I reached for the blindfold but Edward stopped me and lightly pushed me forward. I walked until he grabbed my arm and stopped me. He took of my blindfold but quickly covered my eyes with his hand.

'I need to fix something. Keep your eyes closed until I say' I nodded in understanding and I felt his hands leave my eyes. I squeezed them shut.

'Not yet' I heard him running around, whispering things and adjusting furniture or something.

'Open them' I slowly opened my eyes and gasped. My heart stopped and my breath caught in my throat. _Oh my god!_

I was standing on a path that wound through a magnificent garden to an adorable table setting with a candle, lights hanging around it, there were a 12 dozen rose bouquets on the table. The coolest thing though was that there was a small orchestra not that far behind the table.

'Edward' I said very softly. He smiled and hurried over to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the table. He scooted my chair out for me and when I sat down he pushed it in before taking his seat.

'Surprise' he said with a smile. I felt my heart flutter and the band started to play a very slow romantic song. A waiter came and poured us drinks of, _Oh my gosh_, wine!

'Are we supposed to be drinking this?' I asked as I eyeballed my drink. He just laughed as he took a sip. I took the glass and took a very small sip. It had a very strong taste but it wasn't bad. It felt very warm as it went down my throat.

'I want you to know Bella that no matter what we will always be together. After we're married it'll be official and we'll get to spend the rest or our lives together' he smiled my favorite crooked smile and I felt a slight blush come over my cheeks.

'Why are there so many roses?' I asked as I picked up a few bouquets. They were really beautiful and I knew they were really expensive.

'There's a bouquet for every month we've been together. I was going to get you one for every time you've made me smile but Esme said that you'd have a hard enough time finding places to put twelve, let alone nearly a thousand' I gasped which made him chuckle.

'You're so sweet Edward. I love it, everything. You know exactly what to do to make me love you even more' his smile widened and I laughed. He looked like a little kid who had just received his first ice cream.

A waiter brought us food a little while later. It was my favorite, spaghetti with meatballs. Edward had the same thing. We ate, talked, drank, talked, and ate some more.

'Bella, why did you come running back into my arms that day in the cafeteria? I would've thought that you'd be mad at me' I looked into his eyes but I couldn't read the emotion in them.

'Because, even though you made me forget you I still loved you. I wanted nothing more than to be with you after I remembered' he smiled and the rest of the night went on with talk, giggles, dancing, and me getting slightly tipsy.


	3. Chapter 3

'Just a little further Bella' Edward said as he led me up the steps of our house. I was stumbling and he had to keep a firm grip on my arm to keep me from doubling over. _Damn wine. Why does it have to taste so good?_

'I'm sorry Edward' I said as he led me into the house. He just smiled at me and picked me up into his arms.

'She drunk again?' Alice asked. I didn't have enough strength to answer but I saw Edward nod. He carried me up to our room and sat me on the bed.

'I'm gonna go to sleep now' I said as I laid down. He sat me back and let out a light chuckle.

'You need to change' he helped me undress and change into my pajama's. He then let me climb into bed.

'Goodnight Edward' I said as I pulled the covers over me and closed my eyes. I felt him sit on the bed and place his hand on my forehead.

'Sleep tight my dear Bella' he then began to hum my lullaby and I soon fell asleep.

'_Hey there Bella' Jacob said as he walked toward me. He looked so much taller than the last time I saw him._

'_Hi Jacob' I continued to walk through the market, trying to find something to cook for Edward's birthday._

'_What're you doing here?' he was right behind me now and it was rather uncomfortable. I wanted to tell him to leave but I at least owed him a talk._

'_I'm buying food so I can cook Edward a birthday dinner' I continued to walk through the isles and he followed._

'_Is he the guy you left me for?' I let out a little laugh. If only he knew that I had left him for Edward once before._

'_Yes, he is' I reached out to grab some vegetables when a ray of light hit my ring and made it flash._

'_You're getting married?' his voice was filled with anger and pain. _

'_Yes Jacob. I am. The wedding's going to be in a few months' I didn't look at him once. I continued to search through the vegetables._

'_You know Bella, I never stopped loving you' he pressed his body to mine and covered my hands with his. He pulled them to me and he held me like that, his warm breath tickling my flesh._

'_Well I've stopped loving you' and it was true. Jacob hadn't even crossed my mind since I moved. He didn't have my heart anymore, Edward did._

'_I can change that' he flipped me around and pressed his lips to mine. He was pulling me so tightly to him that I felt like our bodies were going to melt into one. _

'_Stop it' I screamed against his lips. I managed to get one of my hands free and I did the only thing I could think of._

'_OW!' he yelped. He let go of me but I still held onto him. I squeezed harder and he tried to remove my hand._

'_Are you going to leave me alone?' I asked. He shook his head and I squeezed as hard as I could._

'_YES' he screamed. Tears were streaming from his eyes and I let go. He fell to the floor grabbing his little member and I walked away._

'_Jackass' I said as I yelled to him as I paid for my food. I left and walked out to my car. I drove back home with a smile on my face._

'Bella, why are you smiling?' I opened one eye to see Edward leaning over me. I opened the other one and smiled even wider.

'Just a wonderful dream' I sat up and he pulled me to him. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and he kissed my hair.

'I think you're beautiful when you're dreaming. You look so at peace' I smiled against his skin.

'You just look beautiful' he laughed and I nibbled on his skin. He knotted his fingers in my hair and pulled me up to face him.

'I have an idea' I said. He smiled and released me hair. I sat up and slid off the bed. I walked over to the closet.

'You need to change' we both changed into some clothes and we sat back down on the bed. He took my hands in his and traced little patterns on my skin.

'What's your idea?' he asked. I couldn't help but smile. I didn't know if he was going to like it but I knew I did.

'Let's play a game'

'What kind of game?' he asked. I smiled and then I realized that I hadn't thought of a game.

'Um, let's say a bunch of riddles and the person who gets the least amount of right answers has to do whatever the winner wants' he nodded and then we did rock, paper, scissors to see who went first. He won.

'Ok. There is a pink single story house. Everything in it is pink. The door is pink, the windows are pink, and the TV is pink. What color are the stairs?' Hah! That was so easy.

'PINK' I said very proudly. He just burst into a fit of laughter and I was dumbfounded.

'No, there are no stairs. It's a one story house' Damn! I felt so stupid. Well it was my turn now.

'What has to be broken before it can be used?' I'd like to see him try and figure that one out.

'Nothing. There's nothing that needs to be broken before it can be used' what and idiot.

'An egg you idiot' he slammed his hand against his forehead and I let out a light giggle. He mumbled something else before looking at me again.

'What has one horn and gives milk?' Wow! Ok Bella, think. What has one horn and gives milk? I know.

'A milk truck' he glared at me and nodded. Yes! 1 for Bella, 0 for Edward. I started to feel good about this game.

'What is so fragile that when you say its name you break it?' he looked at me curiously and then he smiled.

'Silence' Damn him and his smartness. I just wanted to reach over and slap him, actually, I wanted to do other things to him but I don't want to tell you what those were.

'We each get one more since we're tied' I nodded in agreement. He stroked his chin and looked like he was deep in thought.

'Alright, there are two very popular and very common objects. They have the same function but one has thousands of moving parts and the other has none. What are they?' I heard this one before.

'A sundial and an hourglass' I answered. He glared at me again and I grinned. It was my turn and I decided to use one that I knew would stump him.

'I come at the end of time and the beginning of eternity. I come four times in every week, but only once in a thousand years. What am I?' he looked at me, his expression very confused.

'What the hell? I don't know. Uh, a comet?' I laughed and he had a face full of shame. I took his hands in mine and kissed them.

'No! The answer is simply e' I smiled and he hit himself in the head again. I kissed the spot he had hit and then looked devilishly into his eyes.

'Now, you can't buy me anything over $100 until after our wedding' he looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

'Bellllaaaaa' he whined. He grabbed my hands and looked at me with pleading eyes but I just shook my head.

'Nope. Not until the wedding' his eyes stayed pleading for a little while but then they had a evil glint in them.

'Then we'll just move the wedding up' before I could protest he was up and running out of the room. I quickly followed him but when I caught up it was too late. He was already talking to Carlisle and he was nodding his head.

'Thanks Carlisle' he turned around and bumped into me. We both fell down and Carlisle laughed before leaving for his study.

'You're such a jerk' I said as he helped me up. He just smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

'I may be a jerk but you're evil' he kissed the crook of my neck and it made my heart skip a beat.

'I love you' I whispered as he picked me up into his arms. I rested my head against his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck.

'I love you too'


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M NOT GOING TO BE POSTING TODAY SINCE IT'S EASTER AND I HAVE TO GO TO A PARTY LATER. I NEED TO FINISH CLEANING, DOING CHORES, AND OTHER STUFF. I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW. I PROMISE.**

**THANKS FOR READING MY FIC**

-BRITT


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I couldn't update. The update thing wasn't working for me for who knows how long. Well, here's the next chapter. It's a little short. I promise to make the next one longer.**

* * *

'Bella, please let me buy you something. I saw this bracelet that would look stunning on you' he pleaded. I just laughed and continued my game of Texas holdem with Emmett and Alice.

'No Edward. You are not to buy me anything over $100. It's not my fault you suck at riddles' Alice and Emmett laughed and Edward stormed upstairs.

'You're so bad Bella' Alice said. I smiled and threw in a couple hundred dollars worth of chips.

'I call' they both said. I smiled and laid down my hand. I had all the Aces. They both looked at me angrily as I grabbed the now humongous pile of chips.

'I'm going to go see if Edward's alright. I expect you guys to give me my money sometime today' the both glared at me as I shoved the chips into my purse and walked upstairs.

'Edward, are you in there?' I asked as I knocked on our door. I heard loud blaring music and I knew he was in there. I slowly opened the door.

'Edward' I whispered as I walked in. He was laying face down on the bed and had his hands over his head. I walked over to him and laid next to him.

'You're such a baby' I said as I flipped him over. He smiled at me and then he climbed on top of me and pinned my hands above my head.

'I was waiting for you to get here. Its payback time' I didn't realized what he meant until he started to tickle me.

'STOP' I screamed. My heart was racing and I was shaking. He kept tickling me until I kicked my leg up and he fell over.

'Unfair' he managed to choke out. I laughed and climbed on top of him. I started to tickle him. His laugh was so musical. It made me not want to stop tickling him, but eventually I did.

'It was plenty fair' we both smiled at each other and then he rolled me over so that he was on top of me. He planted kisses up my neck and across my jaw.

'Bella, Carlisle and I are going to go and look for Tuxes. We're going to be gone the whole day so you're going to have to find something to do' I sighed and gave him a quick kiss.

'I'll just hang out with Alice' his expression changed to some form of regret.

'Alice is going hunting with Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper will be here though' _Oh great! Not again!_

'When do you leave?' he looked past up and was looking at the clock. He quickly got up and walked over to the door.

'I need to leave now' he gave me one last look before disappearing into the hallway. I sighed as I waited a minute or so before walking out to the hallway and downstairs.

'Hey Bella' Jasper and Emmett said as they greeted me at the bottom of the staircase. They each grabbed an arm and carried me over to the living room.

'Not again' I groaned as I noticed the bottle sitting in the middle of the floor. They set me down and moved to sit around it also.

'It's not going to be as bad as the last game Bella' Jasper assured me. I smiled but I had a gut feeling it was going to turn out bad.

'Emmett, you go first' Jasper added. He nodded and spun the bottle. He just happened to land on Jasper.

'Jasper, truth or dare?' he asked with a devilish smile on his face. I looked over at Jasper who looked back at him with a matching smile.

'Truth' Emmett's smile turned into a frown as he tried to think of something. He just shrugged.

'How many times do you and Alice do it in a day?' Jasper's face went still and I felt a light blush come over my face.

'Seven' he said quietly. I giggled as Emmett started to roar with laughter. Jasper just shot him a glare as he spun the bottle. It landed on me.

'Truth or dare?' I thought for a second before confidently deciding on my pick.

'Truth'

'How far do you want to go with Edward?' I felt a lump in my throat and my face heated up like it was in an oven.

'Um, um---' I couldn't bring myself to say it. They noticed and burst out laughing.

'You don't need to say it. It's written all over your bright pink face' Emmett said through his laughter. I would've punched him, but it would've hurt me much more than it would've hurt him.

'My turn' I said as I spun the bottle. It landed on me so I re-spun and that time it landed on Emmett.

'Truth or dare?' I asked as I sifted through my brain, trying to think up a good truth question and a good dare.

'Dare' I smiled but it was empty because I still hadn't picked a dare. I spent a couple more minutes thinking about one that would make Emmett cringe.

'I dare you to put on a pink tutu and dance around like a ballerina while drinking twelve cans of Pepsi' his eyes widened and he looked at me like I was crazy.

'You're the one who said dare Emmett' Jasper said as he stifled his laughter. Emmett shot him a glare before getting up and walking up the stairs.

When he came back down he was in a bright pink tutu, compliments of Alice, and was dancing around while drinking Pepsi. When he finished the last can he looked like he was going to be sick which just gave more fuel for mine and Jasper's laughter.

'Your turn Emmett' Jasper said once he was able to calm his laughter. Emmett glared at me as he took the bottle and spun it. Jasper.

'Truth or dare?' he asked as he looked at Jasper evilly. Jasper just smiled at him with a defiant glint in his eyes.

'Dare' Jasper said proudly. The evil glint in Emmett's turned into a gleam. Jasper's smile turned into a frown when he saw Emmett's eyes.

'I dare you to kiss Bella' Jasper and both froze on the spot. _What did he just say?_

'What?' Jasper and I asked in unison. Emmett just smiled as he sat there and waited. I let out a jagged breath as I turned to face Jasper who seemed just as nervous as me.

'Go on Jasper. You're the on who said dare' Emmett quoted. Jasper shot him a glare before looking at me.

'Are you ok with this Bella?' he asked cautiously. I nodded slowly. It was only a dare, right? I mean there were no feelings behind the kiss. Well, if that was so, then why did I have butterflies in my stomach when he started to lean in toward me?

'Close your eyes Bella' Emmett said in a mocking tone. I closed my eyes as Jasper's face was only inches from mine. When I could feel his breath on my skin I held my breath. And then, it happened.

* * *

**Oh no! Bella...and Jasper? No. It can't be. What's going to happen? Find out next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**i know its short but please just bare with me on this.**

* * *

When Jasper's lips met mine I didn't know what was going on. I guess you could say we acted on primal instinct because one minute it was an innocent kiss, and then next his fingers were laced in my hair and his other hand was on my lower back. I felt light headed and something just seemed to happen, like there were tiny sparks going off in my brain. _No! This isn't right. Stop it Bella. STOP IT._

I pulled away from Jasper quickly. We looked into each other's eyes for a minute before I looked over at Emmett who was staring at us, speechless. I didn't know what to say to him, but it was even worse when I saw Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Esme all standing a few feet behind Emmett. _YOU IDIOT!_

'Edward, I'm--' I didn't get to finish because he ran out of the room. I walked up to Emmett and hit him as hard as I could, breaking my hand in the process.

'YOU IDIOT! BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID DARE MY FIANCE PROBABLY HATES MY GUTS NOW. GO TO HELL EMMETT' I screamed before I ran outside after Edward. I was crying uncontrollably and my hand was bleeding because a bone was poking through the skin.

'Bella, are you alright?' I turned around to see Alice walking towards me. Her eyes held so much compassion that it made me feel sick. I shook my head and she wrapped me in a sisterly hug.

'Are you ok? I mean, you saw me kissing your husband' I was still a little freaked that she wasn't killing me.

'No Bella. I saw it all in a vision. I knew it was just a dare' she let go of me and noticed my hand. She grabbed my other wrist and pulled me back inside where Emmett was getting a scolding from everyone.

'Carlisle, Bella's hands broken' Alice said as she pointed to it. Carlisle was over by me in a flash and was examining my hand.

'Oh dear Bella. It seems that you've broken a bone and it's poking through your skin. Hurry, come with me' he said as he led me into the kitchen. He left but was back momentarily with his medic bag.

'After you fix my hand I'm going to go look for Edward' I said as he started to wrap my hand in the cast stuff.

'He'll be ok Bella. I'm sure he just needs to go blow off some steam. If he isn't back in a day or two, we'll all go look for him' he finished and I looked at my hand, covered by an ugly white cast.

'I feel so stupid' I said as he put everything back in his bag. He closed it and looked at me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

'You're not stupid Bella. Don't think about it. It was just a mistake' he gave me a very fatherly look before taking his bag and disappearing into the living room. I sat on the table for a bit before even thinking about getting up.

'Are you alright Bella?' Rosalie asked as she ran up to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and let a few tears escape my eyes. I looked at my hand and saw the Vampiric wish ring.

'I wish Edward was back' I whispered to the ring. It let out a soft light and then the metal got warm. Rosalie let me go and looked at me and then at the ring.

'Bella?' just then the front door burst open and Edward walked through it. He looked at me and then stormed up to our room. Everyone just stood there and looked at the spot where he had disappeared from at the top of the stairs. The look that Edward had given me shattered my heart into a million pieces.

I didn't even have time to think as I raced up the stairs after him, tripping on the last stair and landing on my now casted arm. I winced but got up and continued on to the door to mine and Edward's bedroom. I leaned my forehead against the wood and listened to the blaring music coming from the other side of the door. I brought my hand up and knocked on it. The music on the other side subsided but I heard no movement.

'Edward, please. Let me explain. It wasn't what you think it was' still no movement. I brought my hand to the doorknob and gave it a light twist. It was unlocked so I turned it all the way and the door swung open. Edward was laying on our bed, his face buried in his hands.

'How could you Bella? He's my brother and you're my fiancé. How Bella?' he still didn't look at me which made me feel like the biggest jackass of them all. I walked over to the bed and sat down on the corner. I was about to put my hand on his leg but I pulled it back. I didn't know if contact with me would get him even angrier.

'It wasn't what you think Edward. We were playing truth or dare and Emmett dare Jasper to kiss me. It wasn't anything but a stupid dare. I promise you Edward. I do not feel anything but brotherly love towards Jasper' I didn't like lying to Edward. But how could I tell him there was a certain spark I felt when Jasper and I kissed? He removed his hands from his face and looked at me for the first time. His blood shot eyes holding a slight bit of hope. He put on a small smile and wrapped me in a hug.

'I'm sorry Bella. I guess I just let my emotions get the best of me. I know you would never do something like that to me. Please forgive me' I smiled and nodded. But what if the feelings I felt weren't really mine? What if Jasper's power had somehow managed to get us caught in the moment?

'I'll be right back. I have to go ask Alice something' I said once the idea hit me. He nodded and kissed my forehead. I smiled up at him before walking out of the room.

I half walked/ half ran to Jasper and Alice's room. I knocked on the door urgently and when Jasper answered I was ecstatic. I jumped at him and gave him one of the biggest hugs that I could muster. This seemed to catch him off guard because he just stood there.

'Jasper, I know why we kissed the way we did' I said with a huge grin. I had nothing against Jasper. After all, he was gorgeous and a really great guy, but he was more like a brother to me.

'I do too Bella. Seems my power was going a bit out of sorts. I guess it's with all this commotion about a wedding and everyone's emotions were throwing me out of sync' he smiled at me and gave me a huge, almost bone-crushing, hug.

'Well, I better get back to Edward. See you later Jazzie' before he could argue with me about the nickname I was already running toward mine and Edward's room. I opened the door and ran at Edward, causing both of us to come crashing down on the bed.

'Hello to you too Bella' he said with a laugh as he moved some hair out of my eyes. I looked up into his, perfectly green and beautiful. He smiled down at me and placed a delicate kiss on my forehead.

'Edward, how much do you love me?' I knew the answer but I loved to hear him say it. He looked down at me with the crooked grin that made my heart either beat rapidly or stop. This time, it stopped.

'I love you more than life itself. I would do anything for you. And having you be my Fiancé is the best thing that's ever happened to me' he said before pressing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he laid on top of me.

'Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I love you with my entire heart' I said when he pulled away. He looked into my eyes and rested his forehead against mine, the tips of our noses touching.

'And I love you with my entire heart Isabella Marie Swan'


End file.
